1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard case for electronic devices and more particularly, it relates to a hard case provided with a carrying handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When left unused, an electronic device or unit provided with a display section, such as a liquid crystal panel unit, is usually housed and stored in a hard case or carried in the hard case to protect its display section.
The hard case of this type is made of synthetic resin and shaped like a box having an opening at its one end face through which the electronic device is inserted and housed.
The hard case includes a carrying handle which enables the electronic device in the hard case to be easily carried. The carrying handle is usually U-shaped and freely, swingably attached to both sides of the hard case and is adjacent to the opening of the case. More specifically, the carrying handle has a pair of arms parallel to each other, whose proximal ends are freely, swingably attached to both opposite sides of the hard case, and whose distal ends are connected to each other by a cross bar which serves as the handle grip.
According to the above-described hard case, the electronic device can be inserted into the hard case through the opening and stored as is when left unused. When the electronic device is housed in the hard case and the carrying handle of the case is gripped by hand, it can be carried together with the case.
The simplest and easiest manner of removing the electronic device from the box-shaped hard case is to direct the opening of the hard case downward and to pull the electronic device out of the case by hand. However, the carrying handle is freely, swingably attached to the hard case, when the opening of the case is directed, to pull the electronic device out of the case, the carrying handle hangs from the case due to its own weight and strikes against the hand of a person by which the electronic device is gripped. The carrying handle thus disturbs the pulling of the electronic device out of the case by hand. It is also apparent that the carrying handle becomes a hindrance at the time when the electronic device is inserted into the hard case, while keeping the opening of the case directed downward. Further, the carrying handle may be unexpectedly swung relative to the hard case.